This invention defines devices to automate the process for cleaning bathtub and shower enclosures with a continuous and sustainable spray of shower cleaning fluid. Although devices are described for the use of cleaning bathtub and shower enclosures, similar devices can be used for any cleaning task that removes soap scum.
For the purpose of this document, all bathtubs, tubs, and showers are referred to as enclosures. The enclosures include but are not limited to bathtubs, tubs, showers, and hot tubs. Most of the enclosures are rigidly enclosed with doors that are usually hinged or slide, loosely enclosed with curtains, or could have other enclosing devices. The enclosures include manufactured inserts or enclosures that are custom built in place. For the purpose of this document, an insert is one or more pieces that form the walls, floor and tubs of an enclosure. The enclosures are usually formed from composite lay-ups but are not limited to that.